


Taking The Boss's Daughter Home

by P90



Category: Endeavour (TV)
Genre: Child, F/M, Mickey Carter Peter Jakes, Parental Fred Thursday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 22:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20786306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/P90/pseuds/P90
Summary: Extended scene of the episode Home where Morse takes Joan home from The Moonlight Rooms.





	Taking The Boss's Daughter Home

"You wont tell Dad"? asked Joan worriedly. "Its not easy meeting blokes especially with Dad". "_Especially if you're Ronnie Gidderton or Peter Jakes_" she thought. Morse could only reply with "I'm sure he only has your best interests at heart". Joan chuckled "That's very square. 

Morse could only smile at that he had never been called square before. Being around this young lady gave him something to take his mind off his father and his sergeants exam. Much as he hated general duties he couldn't see himself passing the bloody exam in the first place.

They had finally reached the Thursday residence. "I thought I'd be alright with a copper" Joan sighed. Morse could only give another square answer by saying "Well there are coppers and coppers" He replied thought he didn't believe it much himself. He had only met the dodgy types not counting DCS Ronald Crisp and DS Arthur Lott. DC Ian Macliesh was decent enough if a bit too overzealous. Morse liked him well enough but felt a tad annoyed at his constant laddish habits. So far Fred Thursday was the only decent one he'd met.

"What type of copper are you"? asked Joan after a moment. Morse could only give another square response by saying "I'm the type that sees young ladies safely home". Joan focused on him a bit and gave a grin that seemed so devious she must have been a prankster at a young age and quite likely the sort of girl that swapped toys for boys before hitting maturity.

"What did you make of The Moonlight Rooms then"? Joan asked. "Not my sort of place" Morse responded. It was true he was mostly a stay at home type but he did go for the odd opera and film occasionally. "I think your father has a grudge against the people who run the place now something to do with someone named Carter do you know who he means"? Morse carried on. He could see Joan seemed a little nervous and was looking at the front door of her house. "Don't worry you're not that near the hallstand yet" Morse chuckled remembering the golden rule Thursday had about work.

Joan paused a bit before answering "I think he was one of Dad's boys back when we lived in London I met him a couple of times nice guy. His wife was nice too". Morse raised an eyebrow he wasnt hoping for much. If Thursday wasn't going to tell him or give answers then he doubted Joan would be able to tell him anything not that it mattered.

"I don't supposed you'll be returning to The Moonlight after all that" Morse guessed. "Probably not if its got something to do with Dad" Joan replied. "I saw Jakes try to fondle you" Morse said after a bit. "Too handsey" Joan replied with a nod. "Hardly a wonder he split from Sandra". 

"Cannot say I blame her" Morse replied "If you met her you'd know she was every sort of cow under the sun". Joan giggled as she said this. Laughing at Morse's vacant expression.

"I'm kidding Morse" She added gently patting his arm. After another brief silence she took that moment to kiss him long, hard and deep. Morse was surprised by this but returned the favour all the same. He hadn't kissed anyone like this since Susan or Alice Vexin but drank in this new girl's warmth. He found her beautiful no doubt about it but she was his bosses daughter and off limits. He had no doubt Thursday would flip his lid and quite likely murder either him or Jakes or both.

When they parted at last Joan asked him if she would see him around. To which Morse replied "Hopefully there will be more Bus strikes and you'll get to ride with me to work." Joan looked as though she liked the sound of that.

"As long as you drop the Miss Thursday stuff okay my head is full enough already thank you" She said with mock sterness. Morse almost laughed at that when he first addressed her as Miss Thursday that morning he first met her, Win and Sam.

"I'll try to be less formal than possible" Morse promised. Joan grinned again and kissed him again "Until tomorrow DC Morse" She said with mock formality and heading to the front door.

Morse watched her go smiling all over his face glad to have someone other than Jim Strange , Max De Bryn or Thursday to think highly of him. Caroline Bryce and Gwen Morse never did. If they ever met they would compliment each other.

Morse then turned back to his flat still trying to bully his brain into the case.

**Few Years Later**

"So how do you feel about having our wedding reception at The Moonlight Rooms now that the Kaspers are gone" Joan asked while cuddling her baby niece Sophie in the house she and Morse now lived together. "As long as the people who run the place now are decent I have no problem with it" Morse replied playing with his niece Maralyn and bouncing her on his knee. 

"Sam and Jim swear by them" Joan said putting Sophie in the playpen. "I have to admit with Jim now a DI and Sam his bagman which I have to say took me by surprise especially when Dad got made Super I have a feeling we'll be getting mostly coppers and army blokes at our wedding. "You've only invited Joyce, Keith, Max, Alex, Ian, Shirley and Ron." Seeing Morse's look she quickly added I have no problem with that I just wish I could have met your family beforehand."

Morse smiled he loved her so much and how she had his best interests at heart. "My mother would more than loved you" he said. "As for my dad well I think he and your dad would have killed each other before the day of the wedding." A phone rang in the hallway.

Morse quickly answered it was Strange reporting a body had been found. "Batsignal's been lit eh" Joan asked with a strained smile. Morse returned the smile "But dont worry hopefully there wont be any foul play and they know we are not to be disturbed in Nice for three weeks."

"I will holding you to that Detective Sergeant" Joan said with mock sterness. Morse just laughed kissed her and the children and went out to the car where DCI Macnutt was waiting for him

**The End**


End file.
